Plans that Backfire
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: Toji asks Hikari to find a girlfriend for Shinji. As she searches, however, she finds herself becoming more attracted to the boy than Toji would like. Shinji x Hikari, rated R for limey waff.  Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter One

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**Plans that Backfire**

By Kraven Ergeist (Formerly known as Draco Delphinus)

xxxxx

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if you're reading this here that I own Eva?

Toji sighed as he saw Shinji cowering under Asuka's harassment for the umpteenth time that year. It was getting to the point where Toji worried about his well being. Though he'd never admit it to the rest of the school.

Shinji left that day with Asuka still on his case. Toji just sighed, tied between disappointment and relief at being unable to help his woeful comrade, as he was assigned to after school chores for the day.

Before the class rep left for tutoring, Toji stopped her.

"Hey, Class Rep," he called out, midway through stacking chairs.

"Yes?" Hikari said, trying to keep polite in the boy's presence.

"You been noticing how often that red-haired devil keeps harassing that poor guy?" Toji said, off-handed.

Hikari blinked, concealing her slight contempt at the way he addressed Asuka.

"I think it's just Asuka's way of showing attachment," Hikari said, looking away.

Toji shook his head. "But it's really taking its toll on Shinji. I can see it everyday, the way he cringes away, as if he were wishing he could disappear."

Hikari sighed and nodded. "I know what you mean. But there's one in every class, the boy who can't quite get along with everybody."

Toji bit his lip for a long time. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to word it. Before Hikari got bored and ran off, he blurted out what was on his mind.

"I think he needs a girlfriend," He said quickly.

"What?" Hikari said, somewhat shocked.

"I know what you're thinking," Toji said, taking the defensive side. "This stupid hentai wants some girl to jump his friend's bones. But that's not it."

Toji looked very sternly at Hikari. "Being harsh may be Asuka's way of showing affection. But it's not what Shinji needs. He needs someone who'll be nice to him. Someone who he can actually be friendly with, someone who'll care for him when he needs it."

Hikari took that in. It sounded like a sound idea. But doing sneaky things, especially when it involved other people's social lives, didn't appeal to her in the slightest.

"So are you saying I should try to convince Asuka to be nicer to him?" Hikari ventured.

Toji rolled his eyes. "If you want Shinji to have a nice girlfriend by the time he's fifty. Cause that's how long it'll take to mellow her down."

Hikari shrugged. "Who else does he know? Rei?"

Toji shrugged. "Same problem, except the opposite. And even then, she may not even be willing. Who else does he know?"

Toji was looking at Hikari for answer. But she interpreted it differently.

"Toji! You don't expect _me_ to…" she cried, her face red.

Toji instantly held his hands up. "No, no, no…but you _are_ the class rep. You know practically every person in the class. There's got to be someone who'll be interested in a nice guy like Shinji. I was wondering if you'd…you know…ask around…and see if anyone would be interesting in going out with Shinji."

Hikari wrinkled her nose. This was not sounding like something she'd normally agree to doing.

"Please, Hikari," Toji said, using her first name. "I'm trying to help out a friend in need."

Hikari took one look at those big baby eyes of his and gave in.

"Ok, Toji, just because you're so sweet about it."

Toji smiled and got back to work. Hikari headed out.

"Oh, and one more thing," Toji said.

Hikari peeked her head back in the class.

"I don't have to tell you what might happen if you repeat a word of what I just said to anyone," Toji glared, bemusedly.

Hikari just chuckled. "Right."

xxxxx

The next week proved disappointing for Hikari's little sub-quest. Whenever she could, she'd ask the available girls she knew if they'd be interested in going out with Shinji.

No takers.

Hikari was starting to get annoyed. She had assumed that _someone_ would be interested in him. Lord knows, _she_ had been interested in him before Asuka stepped in. Now she was more focused on Toji. But Hikari was friends with Asuka, so she couldn't afford to be jealous. Since every aspect of Hikari's class job revolved around discipline, that's just what she did. Disciplined herself to not take favorites.

Still, she wanted to fulfill Toji's desire to help Shinji. So finally, she brought the subject up with the red head.

"What do I think of Ikari Shinji?" Asuka repeated the question she had been asked.

"What's to think? He's clumsy, slow, withdrawn, and overly considerate. Whenever he's not being annoying, he's apologizing for something he wasn't responsible for in the first place, or lusting after me, Misato or wonder girl."

Hikari frowned. "Asuka…is that…_honestly_ what you think?"

Asuka nodded. "Yeah. We're best friends, right? Why wouldn't I be honest with you?"

Hikari just frowned and looked down.

"Look, I've got to go, alright." Asuka said. "See ya."

As Asuka left, Hikari sat there thinking. None of the girls in class liked him. Not Rei, not even Asuka. She was really starting to sympathize with Shinji, if nothing more, could see where Toji was coming from. Truth be told, she didn't know much about Shinji herself, except what she heard through Asuka. And she felt that most of the time, she was exaggerating.

Hikari shook her head. She knew what her mind was saying. Her mind was telling her to try to get close to Shinji. But her conscience kept reminding her that she had become involved with Toji, at least, somewhat. Didn't he come first? But then, she had fancied Shinji more than Toji when he had arrived. The only thing that had restrained her from pulling a move was Asuka's involvement with him, and more so, her friendship to Asuka.

Hikari squeezed her eyes shut. What was she supposed to do?

xxxxx

Shinji waited for Toji and Kensuke to arrive. But they never came. So he set off on his own.

But before he got away from school ground, someone spoke to him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ikari," came the class rep's voice.

Shinji turned around, and saw her standing remonely, holding her bag in front of her.

Shinji stuttered. "Uh…good afternoon…class rep…"

Hikari shook her head. "Please, call me Hikari."

Shinji looked away. "Um…ok…"

Hikari stepped closer to him. "I was wondering if I could find someone who would walk me home."

Shinji looked up, confused. After a brief pause, he pointed at himself.

Hikari nodded.

Shinji looked away. "Um…I…don't really want to be a bother…"

Hikari smiled, stepping closer. "You won't be a bother."

Shinji hesitated. Could this be real? Was the class rep…no, Hikari…asking him to walk her home?

Shinji blushed slightly before nodding. "Uh…ok…"

They set off, and before long, it occurred to Shinji that he had no idea where she lived.

"Up the hill a ways," Hikari said.

"The hill?" Shinji asked. "But isn't that…?"

Hikari blushed. "Yeah…it's the other way…"

Embarrassed, Shinji turned around and walked towards Hikari's house.

They had walked about halfway there, when they had gotten to a place concealed from anyone else. Shinji hadn't spoken a word to her, which Hikari should have anticipated. Time to play the cute little schoolgirl.

"Um…Shinji?" Hikari said, sounding embarrassed. And truth be told, she was. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Shinji turned around (He had been keeping a safe distance ahead of her).

"I…I…" Hikari said, drawing out the words. "Oh this is so embarrassing…"

Hikari felt like an idiot. She wasn't acting at all like herself. She couldn't believe herself, putting on airs just to break this boy's shell.

"Ever since you arrived in Tokyo-3, I…" Hikari said, fleshing out her dialogue. Inside, however, she was screaming.

"I've…had this crush on you, I…"

'_I've had this crush on you'_? Where did _that_ come from?! She would never say something like that, especially if it were true. Which Hikari wasn't too sure of herself.

"W…what?" was all Shinji could think to say.

Hikari turned around. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…"

Hikari waited. _Come on,_ she thought. _This is the part where the guy's supposed to open up to you._

But Shinji was just as closed up as Hikari. He didn't say or do anything. Hikari was almost relieved.

Almost.

"Aren't…aren't you going to say anything?" Hikari said.

Shinji blushed even harder. "I…I don't know what to say…"

Hikari shivered. What was she getting herself into? Was she planning to act out this role, and then leave when she felt she was neglecting Toji?

Shinji cycled through his options. "I…I never got to know you very well…"

Hikari looked at him, wondering what he was getting at.

"And I always thought…that you were with Toji…"

Hikari swallowed a pang of guilt.

"But…this is the first time that any…anyone's…ever said anything like that to me."

Hikari looked up at him. Toji was right, and she could see it. He was lonely. Lonely and depressed.

No more words were said, until they reached Hikari's house. Before she entered her house, she turned to him and said, "I'll talk to you at lunch tomorrow."

Before Shinji could reply or reject, she disappeared into the house.

xxxxx

All through the night, Shinji couldn't stop thinking about it. A girl had just told him she liked him. And moreover, she arranged for them to meet the next day. How could he think about anything else?

"Where were you today?" Asuka asked, as Shinji walked through the door.

Shinji just looked up. "Um…just walking around. I…didn't feel like coming home right away."

Asuka narrowed her eyes, but shrugged it off. "Whatever. Just get dinner ready, I'm starving."

Shinji blinked. "But I thought it was your turn today."

"Stop trying to weasel out, Third Child," Asuka barked.

Shinji decided the least spoken the better, and submitted. But he almost burned dinner while daydreaming.

That night, he lay on his bed, with only his thoughts and the butterflies in his stomach to accompany him.

xxxxx

The lunch bell rang the next day, as the moment Shinji had been dreading and hoping drew ever closer. He had been throwing Hikari nervous glances, waiting for her to return his gaze. But she never looked upon him.

As he made his way to the lunchroom, which was not typical of him, he waited for Hikari to show up.

Which she did, just a few minutes later.

"Hi Shinji," she said, sitting down next to him.

Shinji blushed, tensing up his shoulders.

Hikari placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Take your books out of your bag and put them on the table."

Shinji blinked. "What?"

"Just do it," Hikari said, tersely.

Shinji complied.

"Open them up," Hikari went on.

Shinji did. "To where?"

Hikari shrugged. "Whatever you've recently been working on."

Shinji found the desired page.

Hikari smiled. Now for the tricky part.

"Now if anyone asks, we're working on school work, ok?"

Shinji gulped as Hikari scooted in closer to him. They were close together now. And moreover, they were doing it in secret, or at least, semi-secret. It was so…exciting.

Shinji felt tingly all over. What was happening to him? It wasn't the closest he'd been with another girl, yet it was the most electrifying experience he'd had.

"You like being this close to me, don't you Shinji?" Hikari said.

Shinji instantly moved away.

"Don't pull away," Hikari said. "I like it when you're this close to me."

Shinji's face became even redder as he slowly, ever so slowly, returned to where he had just been.

Hikari mentally kicked herself. She wasn't being like herself at all. She wouldn't say things like that, not even to Toji.

She let it go and checked around the room to see if anyone was watching. Sure enough, Asuka saw the two of them sitting together, and was coming over to investigate.

"Now, Shinji, listen closely," Hikari instructed. "Asuka is coming over, now what are you going to tell her?"

Shinji straightened up. "I'm going to tell her we're working on school work!"

Hikari giggled. "That's right. Except you're not going to say it like that. You're going to say very calmly: 'Hey, Asuka. Oh, we're just working on schoolwork. Why? What'd you think we were doing?'"

Shinji nodded, waiting for the impending disaster.

Moments later, Asuka came poking her nose in their business.

"What are you two doing together?"

Hikari glanced at Shinji, who swallowed briefly, before sitting up. "Oh…hey, Asuka…we're…working on schoolwork. Why? What'd you think we were doing?"

Asuka's eyebrow twitched. She was too smart for this. She saw what was going on.

"Hikari," she said. "Could I have a word with you?"

Hikari looked up. "I'm kind of in the middle of tutoring, Asuka. Can't it wait?"

Asuka grabbed Hikari by the shoulder. Leaning in close to her, she whispered, "I know what you're doing, you double crosser!"

Hikari froze.

Asuka stood up and walked out into the hall.,

Hikari sighed. Looking back at Shinji, she smiled. "You did good, Shinji. Real good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the devil."

Shinji cringed. "I hope she goes easy on you."

Hikari nodded as she walked away. "Yeah…so do I…" She walked into the hall where Asuka went. "So do I…"

xxxxx

"Now let me see if I've got this straight," Asuka said, pacing back and forth in front of Hikari. "You asked me before if I thought anything of Shinji, just so you could grab him for yourself?"

Hikari said nothing.

"Now, what would Toji think if I told him?" Asuka taunted.

Hikari's eyes widened. "He…he already knows…" she lied.

Asuka placed her hands on her hips. "Like hell he does!"

Hikari shook her head. "It was…his idea…" Hikari bit her lip. She didn't like lying, but it was a tactic that just might work. And it wasn't a _complete_ lie. Toji _had_ suggested that she find a girl to go out with Shinji.

Asuka furrowed her brow. "_Mein gott_…I don't believe you, Hikari. You used to be such a respectable person. I looked up to you for that, do you realize that? And now look at you!"

Hikari fought to control her tears. Discipline. It was all about discipline.

Asuka glared at her harder. "I didn't lie to you, Hikari. I feel _nothing_ for Shinji. But you, I care about. And if you become some kind of…of…slut on me, then-"

SMACK!

Asuka placed her hand nuturingly over her red cheek. Hikari had slapped her!

"Don't…you…dare…call me that, Asuka…" Hikari panted.

Asuka glared back. After regaining her senses, she huffed off. "Fine. I see how it is."

With that, she left Hikari alone.

All at once, Hikari crippled. Hunched over on the floor, tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"My god…" she muttered.

How could she have sunk to this level? Asuka was right on the money. She was betraying Toji. She was deceiving Shinji. And now, she was challenging Asuka. She was no good to anyone.

Asuka had been her friend ever since she'd arrived. They had always spent their days together. And Toji…well, she'd known him since the third grade. She'd never really taken him seriously. Of course, it was only since the ninth grade that she began to see his sensitive side.

And Shinji…well, she had been attracted to him since the day he'd arrived. But all this playing around, acting differently to appease Shinji was totally against what she and five years of devoted schooling stood for. And for what? For Toji's wish? Somehow, she couldn't see him sacrificing his relationship with her for Shinji.

So why was she doing this then? For Shinji's sake? For her own? Was she fulfilling some kind of desire to be with Shinji? If so, then why was she acting like someone totally different? True, she was being kind, which was typical of Hikari, but she was much more open then she was used to being. It was like being an actress in a romance movie. The question was, would the movie end? And if it did, would she be able to return to Toji?

Would he even allow it?

Would she even want to?

xxxxx

Hikari returned to her seat, as mellow as ever. Shinji just sat there, looking concerned.

"How was it?" he asked, reservedly.

Hikari tried to smile. "On a scale of one to ten? Probably somewhere in the negatives."

Shinji sighed and turned away. "I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't be seen together like this."

Hikari shook her head. "No!"

This took both of them by surprise. Shinji looked back at her, confused.

"I mean…" Hikari amended. "No need to stop hanging out just to appease Asuka."

Shinji shook his head. "It's not just that. Asuka's your friend, isn't she? I don't want to come between you two…I mean, if it's us or you two, then…I mean, at least, we'll know we're friends, even if we never get to show it…I mean…"

Hikari let out a breath of air. She just couldn't stand how sweet and caring this boy was. Here he was, stumbling through his first potentially intimate relationship, and he was willing to sacrifice it all just so she could keep her friendship with Asuka.

Hikari rested her head on Shinji's shoulder. Shinji predictably blushed and looked at her strangely. "Hikari? What are you…"

"Just let me stay like this for a while," she sighed.

"But…but…" Shinji stuttered. "I thought you said we should be discreet about…"

But he stopped when saw Hikari's face. It was a look of absolute peace and happiness. It stopped him in his tracks. That if he were capable of instilling this much happiness in a girl, than for what reason should he not?

Said reason was staring at them from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hikari…" came Toji's pained voice. He stared at her for a moment more, and then he was gone.

xxxxx

A/N: That's all for now. Too tired to write more. Must sleep.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter Two

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**Plans that Backfire**

By Kraven Ergeist (Formerly known as Draco Delphinus)

Disclaimer: Let's just leave it that I don't own Eva.

xxxxx

Chapter Two

Hikari had to stay after class that day; so walking home with Shinji wasn't an option today. However, just as she was leaving, she noticed Rei finishing her classroom chores. Waiting for her to finish, Hikari approached her.

"Excuse, Mrs. Ayanami," she said, professionally. "I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment."

Ayanami looked back at the class representative. She had never confided in her before. This was interesting.

"Yes. What is it?" Ayanami asked in return.

Hikari paused, thinking over what she was about to say. This was not going to be easy.

"What would you say to a friend who…who listened to another friend's advice…another _close _friend's advice…which was…to find a…an intimate partner for a third friend. When she did this, she couldn't find anyone willing to. So, instead, she approaches…this third friend…and becomes…intimate with him. What would you make of this?"

Rei considered that. It was an interesting question indeed. Rei was not all to keen on relationships. However, being as analytical as she was, she could not resist the urge to tackle the question head on.

"Did this second person specify against becoming intimate with this third person?" Rei posed first.

Hikari thought back. "No, he…he didn't really say either way."

Rei nodded. "Ok. Does this third person have any specific ties with either of these two people other than the said intimacy?"

Hikari nodded. "Yes, the…third person is close friends with the second person."

Rei nodded. "I see. Then does this first person feel closely to this third person?" Rei posed next.

Hikari didn't answer. She couldn't. It was torturing her since the day she approached the boy.

"Representative Horaki…" Rei pressed. "Do you like him?"

Hikari gasped. How could she have…?

"Tha…that's enough, Ayanami. Thank you for your time."

Hikari rushed away as though her life depended on it.

"Any time," Rei replied, as she made her way home.

So, Hikari was falling for Shinji. This could get very interesting indeed.

xxxxx

Hikari nervously dialed the first four numbers of Ikari's phone number. She did not want to risk Major Katsuragi's suspicions, despite her trust in the officer, so she was calling Shinji's cell phone. She simply didn't want word spreading of their relationship, for both their sakes.

Hikari shook her head, as she read Toji's sloppy handwriting, dialing the rest of the number. She felt even guiltier, riffling through Toji's address book for Shinji's cell phone number.

Hikari nervously waited for the dial tone. So nervous that she practically shouted out her greeting, before realizing she was listening to a recorded message.

"Please hang up, and try your call again," the recorded voice said.

Hikari cursed herself. She had hesitated in dialing, which evidently made the phone dial awry. This time, she tried again, punching in the numbers as fast as she could.

She was lying on her stomach perched atop her bed, as she normally was when she made phone calls.

She heard one ring sound.

"Come on, pick up," Hikari whispered into the receiver.

A second ring. And a third.

"Just pick up already!" Hikari said, nervous as all get out.

Finally, she heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Shinji?" Hikari squeaked out.

"Hika-!" Shinji yelped, before a brief pause. In a more hushed tone, he spoke again. "Hikari? What are you calling for?"

Hikari gulped, before thinking of a reply. The more she played this role as a perky schoolgirl, the more she despised herself for it. It wasn't at all like herself. Even if it weren't for Toji, her relationship with Shinji wouldn't get anywhere unless she started acting more like herself.

But alas, "Shinji, I'm hurt. Can't a girl just give a guy a call because she feels like it?"

Hikari heard Shinji gulp on the other line. "Uh…I guess…"

Hikari didn't hesitate. "Well, if you really want a reason, then how about this: let's hook up tonight."

Shinji practically gasped into the receiver. "What?"

Hikari giggled. Despite herself, she enjoyed the reaction she was getting out of the boy. "Are you free? I don't have any tutoring classes, and my class work's done. What do you say?"

For a while, Shinji said nothing. Weighing the impact this would have on the two female residents of his apartment, he nodded to himself.

"Ok," Shinji replied, softly. "I'm sure Misato wouldn't mind if I duck out for a few hours."

Hikari giggled. Now, the tricky part. "Just a few hours?"

Shinji gulped.

Hikari smiled. "Shinji, you don't necessarily have to tell Misato your going out with _me_. Just tell him you were at Toji's, studying or going to a movie or something."

Shinji gulped. "But…what if she calls him?"

Hikari shook her head. "Tell her you'll be on your cell phone. Besides, Toji and his family are going to a game tonight. No one will be home. Thus, the realism of the movie scenario."

Shinji hesitated. "I don't know, Hikari. I don't really like the idea of lying to Misato."

Hikari swallowed a pang of guilt. "I know…but just trust me. I'll make it worth your time."

Shinji sort of mumbled. "Um…"

Hikari laughed. "Just kidding, silly. We won't do anything _that_ bad."

Hikari could practically feel Shinji tense up on the other line. "Just…how bad are you planning to get?"

Hikari smiled. "That, you'll have to find out when you come over to my place tonight."

Shinji gasped. "_Your_ place?! But I-"

It was too late, though, as Shinji realized, the line was dead.

xxxxx

"Who exactly were you talking to?" Hikari's sister, Kodoma asked, as Hikari stepped out of her room.

Hikari, who was headed for the kitchen, looked innocently up at her older sister. "A friend from school. Why?"

Kodoma smiled knowingly. "Nothing. It's just that I've never heard you talk like since after you broke up with Suichi."

Hikari froze. Suichi had been a boy at school that Hikari used to know. The year before Shinji showed up, Hikari was hardly a class rep as she was a talkative popular perky girl, acting like she had been with Shinji. Which explained why it had been so easy for her to talk like that.

It also explained, Hikari suddenly realized, that it meant that her emotions were acting up for Shinji in a much stronger manner than anything had been for Toji.

Back to Suichi; Hikari had used to be quite the perky schoolgirl. For a while, she and Suichi had gone out with each other, until he tried to take her into a bar for a drink. She had agreed, reluctantly, and became even more reluctant throughout the night.

Suichi, apparently on a mission, kept offering Hikari drink after drink, which Hikari tactfully poured down the sink when his back was turned as often as she could. Then, when Suichi thought that she was thoroughly drunk, he tried to slip his hand into her pants.

Hikari had exploded, smacking him in the face, and storming out of the bar. She promptly declared to him that their relationship was over. But Suichi had just stood there with a disappointed frown. No sooner had he taken eyes off Hikari, when he slid next to another girl about twice Hikari's age.

Hikari walked home, her eyes full of tears and her heart full of rage. She blamed herself, partly, for appealing to that kind of character. From that day forward, she vowed not to ever allow herself to be sucked into an indecent relationship with anybody. And with that mentality, she started getting better grades, opted for tutoring, and eventually, found herself unable to cope with all the disruptive people in her school.

She practically exploded at one of the students for making snide remarks behind the teacher's back. And afterwards, the teacher explained that, although he was appreciative of her defensive manner, such tasks were a responsibility of the class representative.

So, the very next year, she became none other than class representative Horaki. The leering minds of the popular guys no longer feasting on the idea of taking her out. With her job, Hikari was protected. Hikari was safe.

So then why, all of the sudden, was she going into a potentially intimate relationship with Shinji? She knew the boy well enough to know that he would not insist on being intimate to any border of indecency. So why was she imposing on him to do so?

But the answer was sitting right there: Any other approach, and anyone, even the more patient girls in the school, would get bored with him. Being forward was the only way to get to Shinji. Which explained why Asuka had such an effect on him.

Hikari mumbled. "It's none of your business, Kodoma." The air about Hikari was as cold and resentful as her memory. "I've learned my lesson and I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with Suichi."

Kodoma was not impressed. "How do you know that? For all you know, you're playing right into this guy's hands!"

Hikari fought down the urge to mention that the person she was speaking to was Shinji Ikari, which would, no doubt, explain Hikari's actions in her sisters mind, but also, permanently ruin her reputation as an honest person, being involved with Toji as everyone knew.

Hikari stifled the urge to shout. If she was serious about Shinji, she knew in her heart that she would have to break it to Toji that their relationship couldn't go any farther than it had. Because it hadn't, not in the intimate sense. Toji definitely saw something between them. And although Hikari had not done so much as to cook him a meal yet, she felt as though there was a bond between them.

But now, that bond was becoming a pain in her heart, as her thoughts returned to Shinji. His cute face, his shy blush, his bright, curious eyes. Oh, why had she let Toji believe that there was something between him? Telling him about Shinji would break his heart, and Toji would probably do worse to Shinji's neck.

Wouldn't it be easier, Hikari thought, to just end the relationship with Shinji? There was no saying that he even felt the same way about her. He might not even show up that night, as nervous as he was. Maybe strong girls weren't his type.

"I'm not stupid, Kodoma," Hikari muttered back to her sister. "I know my limits. And though I made a mistake with Suichi, I handled it. And if anything like that were to happen with…with my other friend, than I'd handle it also."

Kodoma turned away. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Hikari. I've been in a slew of indecent relationships myself, you know. Guys don't tend to want anything more than to get into your pants. No matter how sweet or sympathetic they are, or you think they are, that's all they want in the end."

Hikari turned away from her also. If Hikari had made a reputation for being the strictest class rep in the school, it was mired by her sister before her. Kodoma had been class rep two years ago, earning her the title "Ice Queen" among her peers.

Hikari watched Kodoma go out the door and close it. She sighed; Kodoma would not be back till dawn, her parents were away with Nozomi, Hikari's younger sister, till at least midnight. Everything was set. Now just to see if Shinji would show up.

xxxxx

"Hey, Misato, do you mind if I, uh, go out tonight?" Shinji said to Misato who was on her regular perch in the kitchen, enjoying a can of beer.

"With who?" Misato asked, genuinely concerned.

"Toji…uh, invited me to see a movie," Shinji said, obviously lying through his teeth to the cautious eye. But to Misato, who had every reason to trust him just smiled.

"Sure. Take your cell phone so you can keep in touch, and be back by eleven."

Shinji just nodded, unable to reply with words. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Misato didn't pay this gesture much heed. If anything, she was happy that the boy was becoming more social. What she didn't know was how social the boy was actually planning to get.

xxxxx

Hikari was made up to look perfect, in anyone's eyes really. Her hair was let loose and her nails were done in red, and her feet were complimented by a pair of blue heeled sandals that wrapped around her feet. She had on her body what was evidently a nightgown made of blue silk that did not look like it was meant to be worn outdoors. Hikari leered. She wasn't planning on going outdoors.

A part of her was screaming at her, saying that she was taking advantage of the boy. In terms of manipulative power, Hikari was above Shinji in every class at this point. If any male were to see her, they would have to be ripped away by police or some such action.

Hikari knew exactly what was happening. She was losing sight of her morals, her dignity, and her honesty, the things she had treasured most just days ago. Was it all Shinji's doing? Was it her reaction to him? Why, given said social power, couldn't she change the way she was acting towards him?

Hikari sighed. Every time she so much as thought about Shinji, her body practically took control of itself, as if telling her to behave this way. But that was just making excuses to herself. She had been a completely controlled person before this. And now…

DING DONG.

The bell rang, and Hikari gulped, before stepping over to the door. Adjusting her outfit, she checked to make sure it was him.

Hikari smiled. Shinji had not changed clothes at all. As far as he knew, this was just a friendly get together.

Hikari fought down an enormous pang of guilt. What she was doing was all wrong! She couldn't believe herself! Why was she doing this? How could she do this?

No, she said to herself. This has to stop.

But try as she might, could not gather her thoughts enough to come up with the words needed to turn him down. And finally, she resolved just to not answer the door.

Then something occurred to her. She glanced out the spy hole again, and saw Shinji's face. It gradually turned from nervousness to worry to sadness. And then he turned around.

Hikari stumbled.

The look on his face…

The look on his face!

"WAIT!" Hikari shrieked, throwing the door open.

Hikari couldn't take it. He just looked so sad when he left. Hikari should have predicted it. Ignoring him as she was about to do would hurt him just as much if not more than tying him up in a strenuous relationship. Hikari just couldn't find it within herself to let him go away like that.

Shinji turned around sharply, his eyes suddenly fixed at the figure before him. Hikari's whole figure shone from the silhouette of the light in her house, giving her an austere glow about her. Her dress crinkled with her bending figure adding painfully to her allure. Shinji found himself unable to stop his wandering eyes from glancing at the length of leg that appeared from beneath her dress, or the hoisted cleavage complementing her front.

Hikari suddenly became aware of him, and straightened out, resting her arms in front of her. "Hi, Shinji. Won't you come in?"

Shinji blinked, averting his eyes. "Don't you think you're…a little too dressed up?"

Hikari shook her head. "Why would you say that? I just want to please you."

Shinji gulped. Not for the first time, it occurred to him just what might happen that night.

Hikari saw that Shinji was not going to budge all to easily, so she reached out to him and placed an arm over his shoulders and guided him inside, Shinji blushing all the way.

Shinji shivered as Hikari lead him into her room. All the blood in his body was rushing to his face, his hands trembling.

Hikari let him go and sat down. "Shinji, why are you so nervous?" she asked in a piqued tone.

Shinji stopped trembling. "Uh…well, this is the first time that I…"

Hikari winked. "The first time you what?"

Shinji scratched his nose. "Well, to be honest…this is the first a girl has ever invited me into her room."

Hikari smiled. Although his knowledge of what was happening was not far off, she could see that he was trying his hardest to resist doing anything malicious.

Hikari placed her hand on the bed spread next to her. "Come sit by me."

Shinji hesitated for a moment, before stepping up to her and sitting down next to her, his eyes looking completely the other direction.

Hikari considered her options. What was she to do with Shinji? What could she do that was provocative, yet stayed within the boundaries? Moreover, how would she present it to him? Body language would certainly over do it. Words seemed to be the best option.

"Shinji?" Hikari asked, straightly.

"Uh…yeah?" he responded, the nervousness once again hyped in his voice.

Hikari paused, before deciding how to present this. "May I kiss you?"

Shinji gasped. Asuka had made such a proposition before, and it had resulted in humiliation, if not guilt. But the words that came out of Hikari's mouth were '_May I _kiss you.' It was a request, not a command.

He looked at her, and found her eyes averted as his were. Her cheeks were flushed red. For the first time, he saw her for what she truly was. Although she was playing the eager role, she was just as nervous as he was.

"Um…if you want to…" Shinji said, his eyes lowered.

This was it, Hikari told herself. After this, there was no turning back. Either she would break Toji's heart…or she would break Shinji's. There was no middle ground.

Hikari made her choice.

Her eyes lowered also. She brought her face to Shinji's, letting their breath commingle, the warmth coming off each other stimulating them in every way. Their noses brushed, and Hikari's eyes closed completely. Her hands came across Shinji's face, as she drew him to her, locking his lips to her.

Shinji's heart was in his throat. The feeling Hikari's lips gave him was like no other feeling he had ever experienced. She could feel the warmth, the life flowing through them, in this one simple touch. In a burst of emotion, Shinji pressed further, deepening the kiss.

Once, Hikari tried to slip her tongue into his mouth, but Shinji didn't comply. He just simply held himself there, taking her in little at a time, enjoying for the first time in his life a true kiss.

Hikari sighed in her mind. This was nice. Not as lively as she had been with Suichi, but the emotion was twice as high. Hikari pulled Shinji on top of her, lying down on the bed. She tensed up, realizing what this was signifying, but Shinji did not move. Hikari had a feeling that if she were to disrobe, Shinji wouldn't even touch her, much less open his eyes, and would just keep kissing her. He just held her there, their lips never leaving one another.

It seemed to last forever. Time and time again, their lips would part a millimeter's worth, so that they could take in much needed oxygen. But even then, they were practically breathing in and out of each other's mouths.

They were lying next to each other now, both figures comfortable on the bed, each of them embracing one another, locked in a quiet frenzy of love and passion. Their eyes remained closed throughout most of the experience. Hikari opened them once briefly, only to see Shinji's eyes closed in ecstasy. Hikari could not make herself do anything but comply with him, as the kiss continued.

An hour passed, and they had separated from each other's lips. But still, they lay side by side, unable to tear away from each other.

It was as if they were under a spell. Though neither was truly prepared for what each other had to offer, they were not indulging in half of what could have been. Hikari smiled as Shinji lay with his head resting on her chest. If he could bring this much emotion into one long kiss, how much love would there be in intercourse?

Hikari shook it off. She closed her eyes, but dared not fall asleep. Though she was greatly enjoying the experience, time was running out. Her parents were not due back till midnight, her sister longer still. But what of Shinji?

RING!

Shinji's eyes flicked open, as he reached into his pocket to answer his cell phone. He took it out, and stole a look at Hikari, before placing a single finger before his lips, indicating silence.

He answered the phone.

"Hello? Misato?"

"Shinji," Hikari heard Misato on the other line. "Are you paying attention to the time? It's already eleven thirty!"

Shinji sucked in a breath of air. After hesitating, he faked a laugh. "Heh, heh…uh…really? Wow, time really does fly."

Misato mused. "Yeah, save it for later, Shinji. Look, why don't I come and pick you up?"

Shinji froze. "Uh…no, no, Misato, that's just fine."

Hikari, who could here all this clearly, with Shinji's head being inches from hers, stood rigid. This could get ugly.

"Hey, listen," Misato lectured. "Curfew says your not supposed to be seen outside this late. If you're caught, not even your Eva ID will save you from a hefty fine."

Shinji thought frantically. "Um…gee, Misato, I dunno, the way you drive…"

Misato complained but did not let up.

"Listen, Toji's dad is willing to drive me, why don't I catch a ride with him?"

Misato mused but agreed with that.

Shinji said goodbye and hung up. Returning the phone to it's home, he let out a great sigh of relief, before laying back down on Hikari's bosom.

"You gotta go?" she asked, calmly.

Shinji kissed one of the mounds of flesh that was beneath the provocative lace of her dress. Hikari shivered.

"Yeah, I've got to," Shinji moaned. "This was really great, Hikari. Thanks for…for being with me."

Hikari smiled, kissing his head. "You too."

Shinji got up and tucked Hikari into bed. He stole once last kiss, before turning to go.

xxxxx

A/N: Sorry, I got a little carried away with that last scene. For that, I'm bumping the rating up to R for adult themes. doesn't seem to take kindly to romance, decent or indecent.

I hope the wait wasn't too long for this last chapter. Don't expect another one for another month or so. I'm trying very hard not to make this a lemon (Which of course doesn't mean that the act won't take place, just that I won't be writing about it.)

Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I'm fond of Shinji x Hikari fics myself, as long as they're written well, and think that this one compliments the collection already out there if I do say so myself.

To those people saying that Asuka was being portrayed as too much of a bitch, I disagree. For one, she wasn't trying purposefully to be mean; she was genuinely concerned for her friend. And her shallow description of Shinji is valid also, because even if she thought otherwise, that's all that Asuka would truly allow to be publicly known.

In advance to what I foresee as complaints about OOCness, I'm sorry. I'm not that good at capturing character too well. This story, as you can see, focuses around Hikari. (I'm not actually sure how that happened. Oh yeah, maybe because Shinji is a moron who can't do anything for himself. Thus, Hikari gets to be the initiator, ergo, Hikari gets the main focus) I think that introducing a past on her account justifies her behavior somewhat.

Also, just to make sure, I know that my writing style at the end turned into a really hopeless romantic delusion. For those of you who think that it stunk royally, I apologize for that as well. I know that Shinji suddenly becomes this daredevil, but hey, if I spent an hour kissing Hikari, I'd be a daredevil too! (And trust me, I'm a wimp!)

Anyway, R & R

I'm out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**Plans that Backfire**

By Kraven Ergeist

Disclaimer: Let's just leave it that I don't own Eva.

Chapter Three

Shinji arrived home out of breath. He had run home to make the story of Toji's dad dropping him off seem more convincing. But his breathing apparently gave him away.

"Enjoy your date?" Misato asked, snidely, sitting calmly on a kitchen chair, as Shinji stepped in through the door.

"D-Date?" Shinji stammered. "Um…I like Toji and all, but I wouldn't say we're _that_ close."

Misato frowned. "I wasn't suggesting otherwise. What I was suggesting was that you never went to a movie with Toji."

Shinji caught his breath. "Um…what makes you say that?"

Misato got to her feet. "Because I just got off the phone with Toji's father. He and Kensuke have been hanging out and paying video games all night."

Shinji sighed heavily, understanding the jig was up. He said nothing more.

"I trust you, Shinji, and I know that you'd never lie to me," Misato said, with a strict tone in her voice. "Which is why there are only so many things you could have been doing tonight that would make you feel like you had to lie to me. The first one is that you were going out with someone. The second is that you were shooting up somewhere."

Before Shinji could react, Misato had him by the shoulders. "Personally, I don't care if it's the former. Just use protection. What I'm truly concerned about is the latter. Now, please alleviate my fears, Shinji…tell me you weren't doing drugs."

Shinji blinked. "…No, Misato, you were right…I…I was going out with someone."

Misato took a deep sigh, and let the boy go. "Thank you, Shinji. Now, if you want to spend time with your girlfriend, I don't have a problem with it. Just be sure to tell me, and be home at a reasonable hour. Other than that…" Misato winked. "Don't piss off her parents."

Shinji sighed. Misato was going to let him off.

"Now that that's settled, you're grounded till Friday."

Well, almost…

xxxxx

Shinji had hoped to attain peace after Misato let him go. But he forgot about the other female resident in the household.

"So, how was she?" Asuka said, like the smart Alec she was.

Shinji stopped in mid stride and stood stiff.

"How many times did she come for you? Six? Seven?"

Shinji gritted his teeth.

"Or did you make her give you pleasure? I bet she _loved_ it!"

Shinji turned. He was not in the mood.

"What do you care?"

Asuka, who had been leaning against the wall with her eyes closed opened one of them. "What was that?"

"First of all…you know perfectly well that _nothing_ like that happened. Secondly…" Shinji clenched his fists. "Why can't you just for once let me enjoy something? For once!? Is that so much to ask?"

Asuka glared back. "I don't give a damn what you enjoy, Third Child, but make sure it's not one of my friends!"

"You think you know her!?" Shinji blared, suddenly. "Do you have…any idea how much pain is in her heart?"

Asuka blinked, as she watched the boy lean against the wall, his strength leaving him.

"Even…without telling me, I could see the guilt in her eyes…the inner torment. I could see it all. She was struggling so desperately whether or not to choose between me and Toji."

Shinji looked up again. "This is all I'm going to say, Asuka: I am honored to be the one chosen by Hikari. She was the first…the only person who ever let me be who I wanted to be."

Shinji turned around to enter his room. "Someday, if you're lucky, you'll receive an honor like that. Then, you'll know what I'm talking about."

Shinji shut the door and locked it behind him.

xxxxx

School the next day was interesting. Every time Shinji threw a glance at Hikari, she would turn away blushing. He tried approaching her between classes, but every time class ended, she would disappear before he even had a chance.

Finally, he caught her, in the middle of one of her tutoring sessions. When Shinji approached her, Hikari just looked at him. "Hi, Shinji. Could you excuse me? I'm tutoring right now."

That was all she would say. She'd just turn him away.

Why?

Why was she pretending like this? Who did she think she was fooling? Herself? Shinji? Certainly not Asuka.

Toji?

Every time she had thought about Shinji, the image of Toji suddenly rushed into her head, and she instantly felt guilty. That must have been why she'd been avoiding Shinji.

She had to resolve her feelings about Toji right now.

First things first…she had more feelings for Shinji now then Toji. That she could finally accept. What she was having trouble accepting were the consequences related to that fact. For instance, how to break it to Toji? To Asuka? And how to live with them while still continuing her relationship with Shinji?

Talking to Ayanamai had proven worthwhile in the past. Perhaps it would help her now.

"Trouble with your friend again?" Ayanamai asked, without even turning her eyes on Hikari.

Hikari stopped, but nodded. "Yes."

Rei looked directly at her. "So who will it be? Friend number two or friend number three?"

Hikari sighed, looking away. "…number three…"

Rei nodded, her eyes lowering. "I see…"

Hikari looked up suddenly. "Ayanami, you…you don't…like him too…do you?"

Rei stood perfectly still, while the activity in the classroom went on around them.

"I suppose…" Rei said. "In a way, I do. He is my friend. We owe each other our lives in the battles were have fought against the angels…so in this, we are bound to each other."

Hikari sighed, feeling the tension rise.

"But no, I do not like him the way you are thinking, Horaki," Rei said. "Do not trouble yourself with my feelings, for they are in no way conflicting with yours. Even if you were to marry him and have children with him, I would feel the same."

Hikari blushed, furiously.

"However," Reis aid, cautioning. "I would not expect the same from the Second Child."

Rei stood up and walked past the class rep, before stopping.

"Or Suzuhara."

Hikari trembled, and turned to watch Ayanami leave the room.

xxxxx

He watched her as she walked out of the school building, and head for home. She had not gone far, when he headed her off, and stood before her, blocking her path.

"Oh…Toji…" she said

Toji bit his lip and looked down. "So…is it true?"

Hikari's eyes opened wide, before they fell again, and she looked away. "I'm…afraid so…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Toji said. "After all, I'm the one who asked you to do it, right?"

"Toji…"

He looked away, hiding his tears. "That Shinji…he'd better be pretty damn appreciative. I practically handed you to him on a silver platter. What a friend I am, huh?"

"Toji…"

"Stop it, Hikari…" Toji said, his sobbing now evident. "Just…go away…please…"

Hikari was crying now, too. "Toji!"

"Shut up!" Toji screamed, cupping his hands over his ears. "Just leave me alone!"

He took off, running as fast as he could, leaving Hikari to her tears.

xxxxx

She watched as the exchange took place. She watched the boy turn his back. She saw that tears covered his face, and soon, hers as well.

She watched the boy run away, as the girl collapsed in her grief. She saw her rise, as a new boy came to her side.

She saw her holding his new boy like a newfound treasure. She saw how she told him of her grief, and saw him comfort her with hands stroking away her tears.

She saw him try to leave her, knowing that he was the cause of it all. She saw her take him back, hugging him all the more close to her.

She saw their lips meet, and scowled as they shared each other's passion.

Asuka snorted and left. She had seen enough.

xxxxx

"I'm sorry, Hikari," Shinji said, holding the girls firmly in his arms. "I shouldn't' have gotten involved."

Hikari was crying, desperate for comfort; even Shinji in his complete lack of understanding of the opposite sex could see that. But, true to his nature, he had blamed himself for the whole thing.

"Wait," Hikari pleaded, as he tried to leave. "Please don't leave me!"

Shinji shook his head, but he stopped walking. "Hikari…you're crying right now because I got involved with you."

Hikari shook her head, the tears flying off her face. "I was the one who asked you!"

"I could have said no," Shinji said.

"Please," Hikari said. "Please, just stay with me for now. If you want to leave later, I won't stop you, but please, don't leave me like this."

Shinji sighed. He understood her pain. And he understood that there was nothing either of them could do to fight it. All that could be done was to try and take comfort with each other.

And so they did.

xxxxx

Dinner at the Katsuragi residence was awkward and silent that night. Misato saw Asuka giving Shinji evil looks all night. Finally, she sensed that her presence was inappropriate, and left to restock her beer fridge, leaving Shinji and Asuka alone ("Don't worry, Pen-pen will look after them" – Misato).

Shinji continued eating, as Asuka drew in her breath.

"I saw what happened this afternoon," Asuka said.

Shinji didn't say anything.

"I'm still pissed off at you," Asuka said, just for his information. "But at this point…I'm more pissed off at Suzuhara."

Shinji looked up.

"He made my friend cry. So I made him cry."

Shinji blinked. "What'd you do to him?"

Asuka cracked a half smile "Nothing permanent, though his kids might disagree."

Shinji almost laughed.

"I'm not an idiot, Shinji," Asuka said. "I _know_ my friend. Which is why I'm letting you two stay together."

Shinji stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Like _she_ had any say in the matter at all.

"But if you make her cry, Shinji…" Asuka smirked. "Well…let's just say you and Suzuhara will have something in common."

xxxxx

Shinji knew it was inevitable. Toji did too. So did Hikari and Asuka.

The next day, during Gym class, Shinji and Toji were seated next to each other on the bench that ran along the building, with a good meter or so between them.

Hikari and Asuka, as well as basically the entire girls class, since knowledge of Shinji and Hikari was well known by now, had their noses practically presses against the fence that separated girls from boys.

Neither Shinji nor Toji were looking at each other, yet each was painfully aware of the other's presence. Neither truly wanted any trouble to ensue from the coming confrontation, though the girls could practically feel the tension resonating between them.

Toji sighed, feeling as if it were inevitable.

"Hey."

Shinji nodded, still not making eye contact. "Hey."

Toji leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know…"

Shinji reflected the boy's actions. "I know…"

Toji looked up.

Shinji looked up.

Both began to smile.

They both got up and patted each other on the back.

"And girls say guys never talk," Toji laughed.

"Yeah. Want to hang out later?"

"Sure."

This of course left the entire girls side gawking.

"W…w…wait a minute!" Asuka blurted. "What…just happened there!?"

Hikari smiled, remembering suddenly why Toji was a close second to Shinji in her mind.

xxxxx

If anything had come from what ensued from the talk Hikari had with Toji, it had made Hikari more comfortable acting like herself around Shinji. If Shinji noticed anything different about Hikari, however, he didn't voice it.

"I'm glad…that you and Toji are ok with each other," Hikari offered, as Shinji stepped in through her door.

Shinji nodded. "Come on. He's a good person. Sure, he was hurt, but…he's learned how to deal with things like that." Shinji lowered his eyes. "I just wish I could too…"

Hikari blinked. "Did you say something?"

Shinji shook his head. "Nothing…"

Hikari sat down on the couch in her living room, and Shinji followed her example.

"Misato was…pretty mad at me for lying…" Shinji said.

"I know, you told me," Hikari smiled. "But it's good that she's still letting you see me."

Shinji nodded. "Thing is…I told I'd be here watching a movie or something." He locked his eyes with Hikari. "I don't…I don't want to lie to her again."

Hikari nodded, understanding his meaning. "Shinji…there's something you should know…the way I acted before…when we…umm…" Hikari blushed, profusely. "Made out in my bedroom…"

Shinji shivered, looking away. "Look…I enjoyed it, but…maybe we shouldn't…"

"Let me finish," Hikari said, gently. "Shinji…the way I acted…the way I behaved…the…the girl that I was portraying…doesn't exist. I'm not usually the sort of person to invite a boy to her room like that. I'm not usually…so aggressive…"

Shinji nodded. "I knew that…I knew it from the moment you started acting the part. I just figured…that I'd humor you until you were comfortable enough to be yourself."

Hikari inhaled. "Shinji? You really…?"

Shinji nodded. "It was because of Toji, am I right? You were still uncomfortable…leaving him like that. So you reinvented yourself to make it seem alright."

Hikari was breathing hard now. "Shinji…"

"I understand, Hikari," Shinji offered. "I know what it is to run away…sometimes…" Shinji gulped. "Sometimes we have to. It helps us recuperate. But just because we run away…doesn't mean we can't come back."

Hikari felt tears run down her cheek. Now, more than ever, she was certain of how much she liked this boy.

_Oh, Shinji Ikari, you're a keeper…_

"So…" Shinji said, breaking the silence. "Why don't we watch a movie or something and…see where we go from-"

Shinji never got to finish because Hikari locked his lips in a deep, passionate kiss that left him staggering.

Shinji broke off for breath, and leered. "Hikari…I thought you said you weren't aggressive."

"Oh hush," Hikari pouted, kissing him again.

"Umm…" Shinji muttered, getting free again. "This is nice and all, but…I told you before, I don't want to feel like I'm lying to Misato again."

Hikari tapped his nose. "Don't worry. We'll get to your movie…eventually…"

Shinji smiled, and this time, kissed her back with as much force as she did.

Shinji was half an hour late getting home…and once again, got himself grounded.

xxxxx

A/N: sorry for making things too fast in the second chapter. It sort of fell out, and I was left with the third chapter to collect everything back in again.

So, our happy couple seems pretty stable now. Which only means that something abstruse and disruptive is lurking over the horizon, neh? (Now I just have to figure out _what_ that is…)

Anyway, I hoped I've redeemed myself in this chapter (Sorry, guys, I'm gonna try to finish this before working on Difference of a Life. But don't worry, it _will_ happen, promise.

I'm out.


End file.
